Forbidden Love Between a Shinigami And an Arrancar
by cg037
Summary: When Ichigo gets his power back he and Tessai get sent to Hueco Mundo. Will they be trapped in this place or not


**Forbidden Love Between a Shinigami And an Arrancar**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't own Bleach **

"Hi" human/Shinigami/Arrancar/Visored speaking

'hi' human/Shinigami/Arrancar/Visored thinking

"hi" zanpakuto speaking

"**Hi"** Hollow/inner Hollow speaking

'**Hi' ** Hollow thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"ICHIGO-SAN, YOU WILL HAVE THREE DAYS TO BECOME A SHINIGAMI OR YOU WILL BECOME A HOLLOW AND WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Urahara shouted down to him. He waited for an answer from him, but never got any from him or Tessai. 'What the hell, why dose no one answer me for.' Urahara thought to himself.

"BOSS I THINK HE HAS GOT INTO HIS INNER WORLD!" Tessai finally answered him.

"WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER ME!" Urahara shouted agin with a childish tone.

**X In Ichigo's Inner world X**

"Hey who are the two of you?" Ichigo asked the two persons he saw standing beside him. He starts looking around the place he is in. He can only see skyscrapers and a blue sky with some clods in it.

"We are you powers." The old man answered him.

"**Yea, he's right. His name is Yhwach and is your Quincy powers while I'm your shinigami and hollow powers. Now listen well here, he will be acting as your shinigami powers and I only as your hollow power, got that." **The white version of ichigo told him.

"Yea, so he will be taking your name for now and you will use the name?" Ichigo said/asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"**You catch on faster than I thought, and for a name. I think I'll use the name Shiro." **Shiro told him.

Ichigo nodded at him and looked at the old man before asking him. "So the name that you will use than?"

"You have to find your soul reaper power that is within yourself first. Before I forget it we have speeded up the proses even faster than what Urahara said, it will only be an hour now and you only have one minute left before you start to become a hollow." The old man told him.

**X Back with Urahara and co. X**

Ichigo started to go into Hollowfication after an hour. 'Whats going on, it's only been one hour. He should have had at least 71 one more hours left.' Urahara thought with a confused look on his face.

"I will kill him now so he will be out of his misery." Ururu said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Urahara put a hand in front of her face stoping her from doing a big mistake, before saying. "No, don't. Look more closely, his hollow mask is forming before his body is destroyed. That's a sign that he is fighting against it." Jinta looked on with wide eyes as carrot top is fighting his Hollowfication. Then there was a bright light that blinded them and when the light had subdued Ichigo and Tessai is nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to them?" Ururu asked Urahara with an confused look on her face. Urahara is not doing any batter than what she is, seeing as he is just as confused as she is.

**X With Ichigo and Tessai X**

Ichigo looked around with an confused look on his face. All he could see in this place is sand and some sort of bushes.

"Hey Tessai, where the hell are we?" He asked the giant man that is to his right. He could see that the giant man had tensed up at seeing where they are.

Tessai looked at him with a pale face before saying. "We are in Hueco Mundo, it is the place where the hollows lives." As he had said that, they could hear a booming sound coming towards them. As it had stopped they could see a beautiful blond women in front of them. Her hair is short and messy and has three braided looks. Her eyes has the color green and is the most beautiful green eyes both of them has ever seen. You couldn't see her whole face thanks to her jacket's high collar, but you could tell that her face also is very beautiful. She also has a sword horizontal on her back. She has a nice body and her breast size is easily a D-coup. Ichigo looked at the goddess in front of him with a blush on his cheeks while thinking. 'God, she is beautiful.' While ichigo was in his own thoughts, Tessai tensed up yet again, as he could sense that the blond women in front of them is a hollow that has gained soul reaper power. She as well studied the two people in front of her and when she saw the boy with orange hair and seeing him blush made her blush as well, not that it could be seen, while thinking. 'He's handsome, wonder if he's single.'

"Hi, who are you and why have you came to H.M?" She asked them in a calm voice after she had gotten over her previous thoughts. It took awhile for them to register that she had asked them something.

"Right, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Tessai. And for what we are doing here, nothing I guess. I really don't know how we even got here." Ichigo answered her, but he continued with a question. "And what can such a beautiful women as you have for a name?"

Both Tessai and the female arrancar was choked at what he had just asked, but she got over it rather quickly and looked at him with a blush under her high collar. "My name is Tier Harribel."

Ichigo looked with a question look on his face before saying. "I have a two more questions for you, but you don't have to answer them if you don't want to." He took a pause, only to see her nodding her head for him to continuing so he did just that. "What kind of hollow are you and I can sense that you dose not want to harm us so is there hollows that are good hand those that are bad?"

Both she and Tessai had never thought that he would ask those questions, but she looked at him with happiness and kindness in her eyes, she also had a smile under her high collar, not that it could be seen. She looked at him for a couple of more minute before answering him. "You see I'm an arrancar and an arrancar is a hollow that has gained shinigami powers and yes there is hollows that are good and those that are bad."

"Thank you miss Harribel for you answer, and if I may ask," Here he took a pause to see if she would allow him to ask his question. He continued after seeing her nod. "is it Aizen that help you gain soul reaper power?" Tessai asked her.

Tier was taken back by the question but decided to answer him. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"You see he did some experiments to other soul reapers, that made them into something that's called Visoreds, soul reapers with hollow powers. Just be careful around him, that man would only do things that benefits him and not others in the end." Tessai told her and she nodded at his explanation and advise.

"Tier-chan could you help us get back to Karakura?" He asked her, while thinking. 'Where the heck did -chan come from?"

She looked at him with a smile under her high collar before saying. "Sure thing Ichi-kun." 'Where the hell did Ichi-kun come from and dose it mean he's single when he called me -chan?' she thought to herself.

"Thank you so much, Tier-chan." He said with a smile that hasn't been seen sense his mother was still alive. With that said and done Tessai and Ichigo went into the garganta that Tier had opened up for them.

**X At Urahara's shop X**

"What do you mean my son just disappeared." An angry Isshin Kurosaki said to beaten up Urahara.

"Calm down Isshin, it's not like he is alone out there. Where ever they are. So take some deep breaths." Urahara said behind his fan and he seemed to have been magical healed. At that moment a smiling Ichigo and a confused Tessai walked into the shop making Isshin look confused at his son's happy face while thinking. 'He has not smiled like that sense Masaki was still with us. I wonder what could have happened to him to make him this happy.'

"See what did I tell you, they are just fine. So where have you two been?" Urahara told Isshin and asked Tessai.

"We where in H.M." Tessai said still confused about what happened.

"How did you get there and how dig you got back here?" Isshin asked them confused.

"We still don't know how we got there but lets just say that we got back thanks to love between Ichigo and an arrancar named Tier." Tessai said still confused about how things had turned out.

"Wait a minute here, she's an arrancar?" Urahara asked, Tessai just nodded at him.

"A love between a hollow and soul reaper. That's just an amazing thing. Who could have thought something like that would ever happen. I just hop she's a good catch." Isshin said with a thumb up to his son.

"She rivals Yoruichi in beauty and body." Tessai said making the two perverts think about the hollow ichigo has fallen in love with. This however just made Isshin's grin grow larger. He then went to his son and laid his hand on his shoulder before saying with a proud tone in his voice.

"Good job, my son. I'm proud that you have found a women to love."

"Eh, hi dad when did you got here." Ichigo said still with a smile on his face.

Isshin looked at his son with a confused look on his face before saying. "Have you been listening to anything we have said so far?" A negative shake from Ichigo made Isshin understand that he had been thinking about his love.

**X A week later X**

Ichigo got to Urahara's shop, there he got to see almost all of his friend that he haven't seen for a week, as he had been training for a week and the night he was free he sat in his rom thinking about his Tier. The more he thought about her the happier he became.

"I just wish that she was here by my side." He said out loud without thinking where he is. As he had said that he made his friends look at him in confusion.

"We all wish that Rukia was here with us and that's why we are going to save her." Orihime said to him a little confused while Chad and Uryu is nodding their heads in agreement, just as confused as Orihime is.

Ichigo put up his hands in a defending manner, still with a happy smile on his face, before saying. "No, I didn't mean her. I am talking about someone else and I know that we are going to save her."

This made all of them even more confused, but before anyone could even ask the question a black cat jumped up on Orihime's left shoulder before asking in a deep manlike voice. "So who are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about a beautiful women I meet a week ago, but what is your name miss?" Ichigo told/asked the cat making the question lead to the cat and shocking his friend to what he had just said.

"Where is my manner, my name is Yoruichi." Yoruichi said and Ichigo nodded to the cat.

"Well lets get down to my little basement." Urahara said before anyone could ask him why he had said miss and go back to the previous question. They all went down to his basement, Uryu, Chad and Orihime looked around the room with wide eyes as thy got to see how big it is.

"Wow, this room is just amazing." Orihime said with an amazed tone in her voice and also stars in her eyes.

Tessai came up to her with tears of joy in his eyes. He looked her in the eyes before saying. "It's so wonderful to have you here with us." This made her laugh embarrassed while Uryu and Chad is looking at him with a confused look on their faces as they wondered where he had came from. Ichigo just looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Listen up everybody, we can almost leave now but first lets make Ichigo ready as well." Urahara said behind his fan as he took up his cane and hit Ichigo with the bottom of the cane. And out of Ichigo's body came his soul reaper form.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, how dose it fell like? Is it like taking off cloths?" Orihime asked him with an exited tone in her voice while poking on his body, making Ichigo's eyebrows twitch in irritation of her comparing him with a doll or something and for poking on his body.

"No, and please stop talking about me like I'm a doll or something and poking on my body, that goes for you two as well. Urahara tell me when you're going to do something like that again." Ichigo said with an irritated tone in his voice and at the end he pointed his finger towards Urahara. Who is laughing about the fact that Orihime compared him with a doll and that everyone is poking at his body. At that moment Kon made himself known and appeared on Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Yea that's right, you shouldn't touch that body. Because it's going to be mine soon. Ah, but you Orihime can touch it as much as you want" He said shocking both Orihime and Uryu.

Ichigo turned his head towards Kon with an evil smile on his face, before saying in a cold tone that could freeze the blood in the body. "Kon," He paused so that Kon could look at him. As Kon got to see his evil smile his body froze, out of fear. "there is only one women I would want to touch my body and she ain't hear." Kon slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"T... a toy can talk." Orihime and Uryu stuttered out as they pointed towards the toy that just had talked. They got a terrified look on their faces as they heard the toy talk.

"Well, behold the gate to Soul Society." Urahara told them in an exited tone and snapped his fingers. As he did that a gate raised from the ground. Gaining the attention of the people gathered in his "little" basement, he then continued. "Hey, listen carefully now...**(A/N The explanation is the same as in the manga. it's vol:08 ch:070) ** ...That's it now you can walk in and enter S.S." They headed into the gate and started to run as soon as possible and as they had came a bit into the dangai the purple walls behind them started to close.

"Don't look back, keep on running. And what ever you do don't let it touch you, your zanpakuto or anything else if it dose you will die here." Yoruichi told them but the wall took a hold on Uryu's cape. To his relief Chad grab him and tore of his cape and lifted him up and carried him. They started to run once again.

As they ran Uryu thought he saw something coming after them, so he took another look to see if it wasn't just his eyes playing a trick on him. Then he saw it again.

"Hey guys, something is coming towards us." Uryu said with panic in his voice. The others looked back to see what it is that Uryu is talking about.

"What hell is that thing." Ichigo said with wide eyes as he sees a train like thing coming after them.

"That's the seimichio, the janitor that only comes out every seven days. Why today of all days!" Yoruichi explained to them.

Ichigo sighed before saying. "A garganta is way safer then this." At hearing this Yoruichi widen her eyes while thinking to herself. 'How dose he knows that a garganta is much safer and how dose he knows about garganta?' They kept running for awhile until they could see the exit as the seimichio is almost onto them.

At that moment Orihime turns around before saying. "Himusaku, Umeigen, Ririi santenyuitate I summon thee." As she had said that a shield of energy come up in front of her. The collusion between her shield and the seimichio blasted them out of the dangai and into the west rukongai.

Orihime sat up and looked at everyone before asking. "Is everyone alright?" She then jumped up and got to see how Ichigo had landed after the crash landing. So she walked to him.

"Wha, Ichigo-kun's landing pose is so artistic." Orihime said making Ichigo sweat droop at her. He sat up and looked around with a bored look on his face.

"Ouch, I really didn't think we would be this pathetic. It's totally unexpected..." Uryu said as he sat up, he then took out a new cape and continued. "I didn't think I would have had to use this backup cape so soon." This earned him wired glares from Ichigo and Chad. As they shared the same thought. 'This guy... he even brought backup...'

"But, it's great! It seems like no one is heart." Orihime said with a cheerful tone and a smile on her face.

As she had said that Yoruichi headbutt her before saying in an irritated tone. "What's so good about that. Did you listen to what I said. The only good thing is that seimichio only touched the shield. If it had been the main body that had been touched, you would have been dead now." At being scolded by Yoruichi made tears form in her eyes.

"Hey Yoruichi, don't bee so mad now. Everything is fine, right?" Ichigo said to Yoruichi, but before she could say anything Ichigo had turned to Orihime to talk to her. "And Orihime next time be more careful. Don't be sad, Yoruichi doesn't mean anything bad. She only wants us to do this as safe as possible. Right Yoruichi!" At hearing Ichigo's explanation and seeing Yoruichi nod her head, she got back to her cheerful self.

"Ahem, Yoruichi why is there no souls hear?" Uryu asked her after he had gained their attention.

"Well, that's not that hard to understand. We are intruders here after all. And this is only the rukongai district where all souls came when they first arrive in S.S. This area surrounds the area that the soul reaper lives." Yoruichi explained to them. Ichigo listened and looked around, he eventually saw an area with much nicer house.

"Hey, that most be where you said that the soul reaper lives." Ichigo said and started to run towards the location.

"NO, ICHIGO WAIT!" Yoruichi yelled but was to late as he had reached the place and as he reached it, a gate and wall came down onto him. And a giant soon fallowed it. Ichigo looked at the giant with a smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours mister?" Ichigo told/asked him in a sing-song voice, making the giant and his comrades sweat droop at his action.

"Okay, that's new, little strawberry my name is Jidanbou." Jidanbou said to him. At hearing him calling him strawberry, Ichigo's kind smile turned into an evil smile.

He looked up to Jidanbou with his evil smile before saying in a cold voice that sent shivers up Jidanbou and Ichigo's friends spine. "What did you call me? I'll kill you."

"ICHIGO RETREAT! WE MUST CAME UP WITH A STRATEGY! HE'S ONE OF THE GUARDS THAT GUARDS THE GATES. AND HE HAS BEEN THAT FOR 300 YEARS, AND HAVE NEVER LOST!" Yoruichi yelled with Uryu nodding in agreement. Chad and Orihime however run towards Ichigo, but they never got to him as Jidanbou lifted up his axe and smashed it towards the ground and dragging it in a half circle making the ground rise up like a wall surrounding him and Ichigo.

Jidanbou looked at them while holding up three fingers before saying with a serious face. "Listen up well now, there is three rolls here. First: wash your hands when you get home. Second: Don't eat food that has fallen to the ground. Third: duel is nothing else but one-on-one. So wait for your turn."

"He did that with just one swing." Uryu said impressed and worried.

"Orihime, I'll punch a hole in the wall so you can attack him with Zubaki." Chad whispered to her, she nodded her head in understanding.

"Hey, what are you doing there. Planing a sneak attack are you?" Jidanbou said to/asked them, as they prepared to execute their plan. This however shocked them to the bones.

"Hey, Chad, Orihime! Just let me handle him." Ichigo said still with his cold tone in his voice.

"But, Ichigo-kun..." Orihime began to say to him.

"No, I'll handle this." Ichigo said to her.

"Hey, Ichigo you sure you can manage this?" Chad asked him with worry in his voice.

"Just let Ichi-kun take care of this. I believe in my Ichi-kun" Came an angle like voice from behind them everyone widen their eyes as they saw a goddess behind them. She is a dark skinned beauty, she has short messy blond hair that has three braided looks. Her eyes has the color green and is the most beautiful green eyes they has ever seen. She has a jacket on her that covers her bottom half of her face down to her breast. All in all she is a beautiful women. But what shocked Yoruichi the most is the feeling of both hollow and shinigami that is coming from her. That and she has a zanpakuto.

"Thanks Tier-chan, it means a lot to me coming from you." Ichigo told her with a warm voice filed with love. At hearing his voice made Orihime jealous and shocking both Chad and Uryu. Yoruichi on the other hand put the pieces together. 'So it's a forbidden love he has found. He really is like his father.' She thought to herself.

"Ichigo are you nuts, you can't fight him alone." Uryu said to him trying to make him see logic.

Ichigo sighed before saying. "It only took me one hour to gain back my power and I trained with Urahara the rest of the week." Uryu and Yoruichi looked surprised by what he had just said.

"So he thought you his tricks and strategy?" Uryu asked him as he got over his shock.

"No, he gave me something much batter than that." Ichigo said and wanting to let them figure it out themselves. 'So what Urahara said he lacked is not skills but battle experience that most of the soul reapers already has.' Chad thought to himself understanding what he meant.

"Are you finally done?" Jidanbou asked him with an interesting look on his face.

"Yea, and thanks for waiting, but I never asked you to do so." He told him, but instead of a cold voice and an evil smile, he said it with warmth and a smile. 'Guess he is different when she is here.' Jidanbou thought to himself as he lifted up his axe and slammed it down onto him. Ichigo lifted up his sword in the last minute and he successfully stopped the giant's axe.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jidanbou's laugh boomed over the area. As his laughing fit stopped he continued. "It has been such long time since someone was able to stop my mighty axe. It has only been two before you that have been able to do so but none of them could stop my second and neither will you be able to do." He said as he once agin lifted his axe into the air and bringing it down onto Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there with a smile on his face and a flame of determination burning in his eyes, as he kept his sword where it is and once agin successfully stops the mighty axe.

"H...how could h...he stop it agin." Jidanbou stuttered out. He then continued without stuttering. "I'm not done yet."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," He counted and for each number he smashed his axe down towards Ichigo. While on the outside Ichigo's friend looked at what is happening but all they could see is smoke and hearing him count.

"What's going on inside there." Uryu said while Orihime is looking on with a worried look on her face. Chad, Tier and Yoruichi is looking at it with a calm look on their faces.

"Hey, big guy." Tier said gaining said guy's attention.

Chad looked over at her with a calm look on his face before replaying in a calm voice. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you give this note to Ichi-kun after the fight and don't look at it." She said with an equal calm voice while holding said note. Chad only nodded and took the note that she wanted Ichigo to have.

**X Back with Ichigo and Jidanbou X**

"7, 7, 8, ah, 5, 6. It's almost done." He then took back his right hand and swing his axe while saying. "10!" The swing was so powerful that it destroyed the wall that he had created. Ichigo calmly put Zangetsu's blunt side on his left arm and stop the giant axe. Meanwhile Orihime looked at it with tears in her eyes while being to terrified to even say anything. While Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi look at it with wide eyes, waiting to see if Ichigo is alright. Tier on the other hand is thinking about what she have been feeling about Ichigo's power. 'How odd, it's like Ichi-kun doesn't even use all of his power. It's like something is keeping him from using it.'

"How... how are... how are you still standing!" Jidanbou asked him in both stutter and disbelief, as the smoke cleared. Orihime is in joy that the person she loves is alright. Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi looked at him with happiness in their eyes. Tier looked at him with love in her eyes.

"Are you done yet. Then it's my turn." He said to him still with his happy smile on his face.

"No, I'm not done yet." Jidanbou said with a little weaker voice than before. He reached into his Kosode and took out yet another axe. He took the pair of axes up in the air before saying. "Banzai Jidan Damatsuri."

Ichigo looked at him calmly before saying. "Sorry, but I have to destroy dose axes of yours." He then took a swing with his sword and destroyed both of the axes and creating such strong wind that he made the rest of the wall to blow away alongside Jidanbou. His friend looked at him with awe while Tier has love and pride shining in her eyes. Yoruichi looked surprise at his show of power.

Jidanbou jumped back up on his feet and looked at Ichigo before laughing/saying embraced. "Hehehe, just lost my balance there for a minute." He paused and got a look on his foe's face, so he decided to continue. "Huh, you didn't think that you had won did you? I just need..."

He then noticed that both his axes is destroyed so he did the only thing he could have done and that is to start crying and hitting the ground while saying. "Why did you have to destroy my beautiful axes."

"Calm down know big guy, you're right I shouldn't have destroyed them. I'm sorry that I destroyed them." Ichigo said with a warm smile. This made Tier fell happy that she loves him and also thinking. 'What a great guy he is, could you get any better man than him.' His other comrades is looking at the scene with sweat droops coming down from their foreheads.

"You are such a great man, even though I'm your enemy you are concerned about me." Jidanbou said to him still with tears in his eyes, but he got up and continued while he dries out his eyes. "I shouldn't act like a big crybaby over this."

"So you're going to open the gate for us." ichigo said to him while looking up to him. The others had gotten even more sweat droops on their foreheads at Jidanbou's antics. As he lifted up the gate, to all the others awe, he just froze.

"What is it, Jidanbou?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice, at that moment Tier disappeared into the Gotei 13 when no one saw her.


End file.
